


For The First Time In Forever

by littlemonster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Smut, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is approaching and Laura and Carmilla still haven't done the deed. Laura wants to make it as special as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be posted on V-Day but I had a lot of work to do, so I just kept writing it in my spare time. It's quiet long and fluffy as hell, I'd even go as far as to say that Carmilla is kind of OOC. But I like these two getting it on, so enjoy!

Laura and Carmilla had been dating for about 5 months now, and it was going pretty good. Better than good, Laura couldn’t complain. Despite her reluctance to clean or get up early or stop stealing her food, Carmilla was the perfect girlfriend. It came as a surprise to Laura actually because Carmilla was still pretty much a bitch to everyone else. But to Laura she was the nicest, gentlest and kindest person Laura knew. She’d make her cocoa first thing when she woke up and give her a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving for class. When she’d come home, she’d have Laura’s favourite takeaway and a vampire-themed DVD because “you can never be too educated, cutie.” Laura was the happiest she had ever been, the days were blissful and stress free and people were even commenting on how much Laura can’t stop smiling. Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and Laura was excited to see what Carmilla had in store. Carmilla was always the one to spring up unexpected romantic gestures. Once when Laura was stressing over a paper she had due and was struggling with, she came home to find the whole thing written for her by Carmilla. When she asked the vampire just shrugged it off and said “you wouldn’t shut up about it” but she couldn’t suppress the smirk on her lips.  
Laura just had one slight problem with their relationship. It wasn’t even a problem, more so something that irked Laura and she didn’t know how to bring it up with her girlfriend. See, Carmilla is very old-fashioned and traditional. Yeah, she’s had “study buddies” in the past but it was mostly harmless flirting and a few kisses if things got serious. But whenever a make-out session with Laura got a little heated, Carmilla would immediately apologize for touching her somewhere she thought she shouldn’t be touching her. Laura would repeatedly tell her it’s fine (it was more than fine) and that she shouldn’t worry. But Carmilla would apologize again and promise it would never happen again. Which of course disappointed Laura, she trusts Carmilla. She trusts her to touch her and that she will be gentle and kind and god, she really wants Carmilla to touch her. So that’s when Laura decided that that’s what she wanted for Valentine’s. She was going to explain to her girlfriend that she wants their relationship to progress to the next level.  
“What you daydreaming about, cupcake?”  
Laura physically jumped out of her desk chair as Carmilla slammed the door behind her. She knew how jumpy she was and Carmilla took full advantage.  
Laura took a deep breath, “You scared the crap out of me!”  
Carmilla just smiled wider, no chance of an apology then, “You looked like you needed waking up.”  
Carmilla threw her bag on her bed and approached Laura with a fresh packed of cookies and a sweet kiss on the lips. Laura blushed at the gesture, Carmilla’s romantic gestures never failed to make her knees weak.  
“Anything interesting?” Carmilla asked as she pulled away from the kiss.  
Laura’s eyes fluttered open, still in a trance, “huh?”  
Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, “What you were daydreaming about?”  
“Valentine’s Day”, Laura blurted out.  
“I mean, what do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?”  
Carmilla sighed hard and plonked down on her bed, “You know I think it’s a useless and sentimental holiday, Laura. We can be romantic and do stuff together anytime. Which we do!” Carmilla threw her hands in the air as if to emphasize her point.  
Laura rushed over to the edge of Carmilla’s bed, eager to change her mind.  
“Yes I know, but why don’t we do something... I don’t know, special?”  
Laura wasn’t sure how exactly she should approach the subject. She didn’t want to outright say it either.  
Carmilla looked genuinely confused, “Special? You want me to take you to Harry Potter World, don’t you?”  
Laura shook her head and scrunched up her face, then re-thought it, “Maybe next year. No, this year I just want you and me, you know, no one else.”  
Carmilla nodded slowly, “Yes, sweetheart. Last time I checked this was a monogamous relationship. You have something particular in mind that just you and I can do? Or you want me to surprise you? Cause Laura, I can’t read your mind.”  
Laura shook her head and let out a sigh. There was no point rushing things. It was going to happen when it was going to happen.  
“I just want you and me, together in this dorm, watching stupid movies and eating terrible food.”  
Carmilla smiled and leaned in closer to her, “See? It’s a stupid holiday cause that’s what we always do and I couldn’t be happier.” She placed a chaste kiss on the other girl’s lips and Laura couldn’t agree more.

******************************

But as the days progressed, Laura was getting more and more sexually frustrated. Carmilla would accidentally place a hand on her chest and immediately pull away and apologize while Laura would profusely tell her it’s ok. Carmilla would drawn patterns on her skin absent-mindly while they watched a movie and it drove Laura crazy. Sometimes she just wanted to jump her bones. And she has. She’d kiss the vampire with such passion and love and they’d grind on each other and hands would roam but Carmilla would pull away and apologize when things got heated. It was sweet that Carmilla had so much respect for her but Laura wanted more, craved more and she needed to let Carmilla know.  
It was Valentine’s night and Laura had just finished putting on her best dress and was waiting patiently for Carmilla to arrive. Carmilla promised she’d get dressed in LaFontaine’s dorm so it would be a surprise. Laura couldn’t ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she paced the room. Tonight was the night that she needed to proposition Carmilla and the fear of rejection just wouldn’t leave her. She knew Carmilla loved her, that was obvious, but maybe she just didn’t find her sexy enough? Was that why they hadn’t gone the whole way yet and it wasn’t just Carmilla’s traditions?  
Laura was brought away from her toxic thoughts by a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress for the tenth time before answering the door.  
“Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?”  
Carmilla leaned against the door frame armed with a huge bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Laura’s eyes widened when she saw what she was wearing - a suit. Laura never knew androgyny was her thing until then because wow, was Carmilla able to pull it off with ease.  
“You just gonna stand there and drool or you gonna let this pretty girl into your room?”  
Laura shook her head to rid herself of the trance she was in, “Yes, yes, of course! Come!” She gestured inside and moved aside for the vampire to enter first.  
“Sorry, my roommate is quite messy...” Laura chuckled.  
Carmilla let out a sarcastic laugh before kissing her girlfriend on the lips, “I’d be offended if you weren’t so cute in that dress.”  
Laura quirked an eyebrow, “Just cute?”  
Carmilla looked confused as she placed the gifts on Laura’s bed, “Huh?”  
“Nothing, doesn’t matter...” Laura didn’t want to ruin the night with her insecurities when it hadn’t even begun.  
Laura picked up the bottle of champagne she purchased earlier along with two glasses, “Look what I bought...”  
Carmilla smiled widely at how precious Laura was. Two people sipping champagne in a dorm room was her idea of rebellious and that’s why Carmilla loved her.  
“Wild times, huh?”  
Laura’s eyes widened in surprise, “Too wild? ‘Cause we don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean I’d be completely content with just junk food and hanging out and maybe a little kissing... I mean if you want... And not just content! I’d be more than happy, thrilled even-“  
Laura’s ramblings were cut off by Carmilla’s hands cupping her cheeks and her lips pressed tightly against hers. Laura couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips and she almost felt dizzy at the sensation.  
“I love you, you know that?” Carmilla whispered against her lips.  
Laura placed the champagne and its glasses on the desk behind her before kissing Carmilla again and bringing them even closer together. She brought her hands around the older girl’s waist and ran them tantalizingly slow up her back to grip her shoulders and pull her closer. Carmilla audibly moaned in appreciation at the newfound gesture and soon found herself entering her tongue into her lover’s mouth. Now Laura couldn’t suppress the throaty moan that escaped her busy lips and she gripped even tighter to the girl’s slender shoulders.  
Several minutes passed of intense making out before Carmilla stopped, as usual.  
“What’s gotten into you, cupcake? Not that I’m complaining,” she remarked as she still held the younger girl firm against her.  
Laura bit her lip in thought, “I was just thinking you know, as it’s Valentine’s Day?... That it’s special and stuff and maybe we should do something special?”  
Carmilla raised her eyebrow in question and Laura shook her head before closing her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I think, maybe, we should take our relationship to the next level”.  
Laura doesn’t thinks she ever said anything so quickly and so not to Carmilla’s face and so to the floor beneath them.  
She slowly raised her head to gauge the other girl’s reaction. Carmilla was smirking with a raised eyebrow, of course.  
Carmilla tighted her grip on the girl in her arms and pulled her impossibly closer.  
“Is that what’s been bothering you babe? All you had to do was say it. You know I’d do anything to make you happy.”  
Laura’s face lit up and she blushed a little. She felt silly for how worried she had been.  
“Only if you want to do it too?” she asked.  
Carmilla shook her head in disbelief, sometimes Laura was unbelievably.  
“Cause you know sometimes we get kind of... hot,” Laura explained, “And you stop and you pull away and you apologize for touching me but I want you to touch me! More than anything. I love you Carmilla and I want us to prove it to each other.”  
Carmilla stopped Laura’s ramblings by suddenly picking her up in her arms with Laura’s legs wrapped around her waist. Laura squealed in surprise at the gesture while Carmilla laid her down on her bed gently, hovering over her for what Laura thought was almost a century.  
“You want me to touch you, huh?”, Carmilla whispered ever so softly that Laura wasn’t even sure she said it.  
Laura nodded, giving Carmilla the permission she wanted.  
“All you had to do was say. In future just tell me what you want, Laura and I’ll do it. Whatever it is, I promise. I’m your girlfriend, my job is to make you happy and I can’t do that if I don’t know what makes you happy. I didn’t want to be disrespectful or crossing the line when we did anything like this, I guess that’s how it was centuries ago. Old habits die hard and that. But I promise I’ll love you eternally and you can trust me.”  
Laura felt tears brimming in her eyes at Carmilla’s words. All she could do in that moment to express how much she meant to her was lean forward and capture the vampire’s lips with hers. Carmilla could taste her salty tears in the kiss and she smiled at the amount of adoration she had for this one person.  
“You sure you still want this?” Carmilla asked when they parted.  
Laura nodded eagerly, “More than anything.”  
Carmilla repositioned herself so she was straddling the girl beneath her. Suddenly she was stripping herself of her garments and Laura’s eyes widened. She threw her blazer, her shirt and her tie to the floor before slowly removing her bra and dumping it along with the rest of the discarded items.  
Laura’s eyes fixated on Carmilla’s chest above her. She had never seen a half-naked woman in the flesh before and it ignited a strong throbbing at her core.  
Carmilla smirked at her girlfriend who looked like a kid in a candy store, “Like what you see, baby?”  
Laura snapped out of her trance and blushed uncontrollably once she met the vampire’s eyes. All she could manage was a repetitive nod in response.  
Carmilla suddenly found the other girl’s hands which were on her hips and laced their fingers together. Meeting Laura’s eyes, she slowly brought her hands to cup over her breasts which Laura audibly gasped at. Her fingers groped and felt around the newfound flesh and rubbed around Carmilla’s hardened nipples. Carmilla bit her lip as she felt herself becoming aroused.  
Without even being instructed, Laura threw herself forward and popped one of Carmilla’s nipples in her mouth. The vampire gasped and threw her head back. It had been so long since she last made love she forgot how good it could actually be.  
Laura’s tongue swirled and danced around each nipple while her fingers were still enjoying their newfound territory. Laura continued to nibble lightly on the soft mound and Carmilla could feel her core getting wetter by the minute. She lost her hands in the younger girl’s locks beneath her before Laura pulled away with a shy smile. Carmilla leaned down and captured the younger girl’s lips with hers. Slowly she pushed them both back down on the bed as Carmilla lay on top.  
She placed kisses along Laura’s jawline, her throat, her neck, her shoulder, while her hands ran up her smooth, slender sides. Laura writhed and moaned quietly beneath her. Her hips bucked upwards for more contact and Carmilla knew what she wanted.  
“You want me to take off your dress?” she whispered.  
Laura nodded and took a mental note of how much she loves Carmilla whispering. In her normal tone of voice, it’s sexy as hell, but when she’s whispering; it’s seductive, it’s teasing, it’s gentle and it’s loving all at once.  
Laura sat up in the bed again to allow Carmilla to reach behind her and zip the dress down. Once discarded, Laura smiled awkwardly and blushed as she was now clad in only her underwear.  
Carmilla could sense her girlfriend was a little uncomfortable so she clasped her face on her hands and rubbed her pink cheeks softly.  
“You are so beautiful,” she ensured her.  
Laura’s face softened and her body relaxed, she laid back down on the bed while Carmilla stood up.  
“I’m just gonna take off my pants so we’re equal, ok?”  
Laura nodded again and smiled. She enjoyed how slow and gentle Carmilla was taking this. She felt so safe, so sure that they were doing the right thing. Nothing ever felt so right.  
Once her leather pants were removed, Carmilla pulled back the bedsheets Laura was lying on.  
“Why don’t we get in the bed, cupcake? It’s more comfortable.”  
Laura nodded again and pulled back the sheets of the bed she was so familiar with. She had slept in this bed with Carmilla before, loads of times and even with as little clothes as now but this time was different and that excited her.  
Once under the covers, Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura and pulled her closer.  
“You ok?”, she whispered, “You haven’t said much.”  
Laura shook her head and laughed, “I’m fine, honestly. More than fine, I’m really good. Really happy. You make me really happy.” Laura couldn’t suppress the smile plastered across her face and she was sure if she looked in a mirror then she’d cringe for days but she didn’t care.  
Carmilla matched her smile just as wide before rubbing her thumb gently over her girlfriend’s hipbone and asking, “Have you ever done this before?”  
Laura blushed, she thought it was obvious. She shook her head.  
“Have you?”  
“Yeah, well, I’ve been alive for centuries, it happened once or twice...”  
“Sorry, dumb question” Laura mumbled.  
Carmilla’s grip tightened on Laura’s hip as she shook her head, “It’s not. But none of them compare to how I feel about you. This is just as special for me as it is for you, alright?”  
Laura nodded her head, “Alright.”  
Carmilla studied her girlfriend’s features, the ones she had grown to love, to cherish and adore for the past few months. She watched as her childlike eyes searched her own as if Carmilla held all the answers to the universe. Carmilla would try to answer as many as she could.  
Laura leaned forward slowly and kissed the vampire passionately. She placed her hand on her waist and pulled her closer, their tongues now eager to communicate how much they wanted each other. Carmilla’s hands ran up Laura’s back and flicked open her bra before throwing it to the ground. Her hands instinctively grabbed Laura’s boobs as she moaned in appreciation. Carmilla used the same move to push Laura gently on her back as she placed her thigh inbetween her lovers’ legs. Laura squealed again at the action so Carmilla moved her lips to the fair-headed girl’s neck and sucked lightly on her pulse point while her fingers still rubbed Laura’s nipples hard.  
Laura could feel the desire within her radiate as Carmilla grinded on top of her, clad in just her panties. She moaned and bit her lip and writhed her body against Carmilla’s, eager for more contact. She needed Carmilla to touch her, there.  
“Touch me,” she whispered into the cool, dark night. There was just enough light illuminating from the street lamp outside which gave the darkened room an orange colour throughout. Laura could just about make out Carmilla’s features and she could tell the vampire was turned on, her pupils were dilated and her mouth was slightly agape.  
Carmilla maintained eye contact with the younger girl while her hand trailed down her lover’s body. Upon reaching her underwear, Carmilla clasped her thumb underneath the fabric and in one swift motion pulled them down Laura’s legs. Now fully naked underneath her, Laura bit her lip and smiled, the moment was sexy, it was spontaneous, it was everything Laura wanted it to be.  
Laura’s breath suddenly caught in her throat as Carmilla ran her fingers up the inside of her thigh.  
“Oh my God,” she mumbled.  
Carmilla caught her words in a heated kiss, “It’s ok,” she reassured her.  
Carmilla spread Laura’s legs further and could feel the heat radiating from her.  
“I’m gonna put my fingers inside you, baby, ok?” Carmilla whispered against her lips.  
Laura closed her eyes and nodded over and over. Carmilla asking for consent is sexy, Carmilla telling her exactly what she’s going to do before doing it is sexy and Carmilla whispering against her lips is so so sexy. Laura was beyond desperate for her to touch her, her core ached and she was sure she might explode if Carmilla didn’t do what she said she’d do.  
Carmilla immediately entered Laura’s wetness with two fingers and watched in awe as she threw her head back against the yellow pillow in elation. Carmilla placed kisses over Laura’s body, anywhere within her range, her chest, her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones. Her fingers easily thrusting in and out of her lover’s wetness and Carmilla could feel the desire within her amount uncontrollably, but this wasn’t about her, this was Laura’s first time and Carmilla wanted to make it as good as possible.  
Carmilla could feel Laura getting closer with every thrust of her fingers, Laura’s hands clenched on the vampire’s shoulders sharply and Carmilla knew they would leave bruises but in that moment it was the last thing on her mind. Laura encouraged her with gasps and moans of “don’t stop, oh my God, it’s so good”. Carmilla suddenly found Laura’s clit with her thumb and smirked smugly when the younger girl cried out when she flicked it gently. She continued this motion with her fingers and thumb until she could feel Laura’s walls clench around her fingers and the younger girl moaned loudly into her ear, her body writhing beneath her over and over again.  
Laura’s head crashed back down on the bed and she struggled to get enough air into her lungs. She panted loudly and murmured something incomprehensible.  
Carmilla removed her fingers from inside her girlfriend and made sure to make eye-contact with her as she licked them clean. Laura managed a small smile through her heaving and heavy eyes. Carmilla just watched in awe as Laura lay there, chest rising and falling over and over, coated in a light sheet of newly-formed sweat.  
Carmilla’s hands wandered over her beautiful body, exploring every inch that she just made shudder underneath her for the first time.  
“You are so beautiful, Laura Hollis,” she told her again.  
Laura grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down against her again.  
“You are amazing, Carmilla Karnstein,” she smirked.  
Carmilla murmured in appreciation and kissed Laura’s forehead.  
“I love you, cupcake.”  
“I love you too, hot, amazing, vampire person.”  
Carmilla shook her head and giggled into the crook of Laura’s neck before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
